Badefreuden
by Loki Slytherin
Summary: Ginny erlebt beim Schwimmen im See eine Überraschung. Eine sommerlich leichte Lovestory. SSGW


Warnungen Fluffy (wird es bei mir ja immer, seufz)

Pairing GW / SS OOC

Inhalt Ginny erlebt beim Schwimmen im See eine große Überraschung. Eine sommerliche GW – SS – Story. Oneshot

Alles, was euch bekannt vorkommt, gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

Diese Geschichte ist meiner lieben Betaleserin **Mariacharly** gewidmet, da sie dieses Jahr nicht in Urlaub fahren kann. Ich hoffe die Geschichte hilft etwas beim Urlaubsfeeling zu Hause. Die Story ist eine Überraschung, folglich auch nicht betagelesen: Bei Fehlern bitte schnell ducken!

Allen anderen, die meine kleinen kranken Geschichten mögen ebenfalls danke.

Besonders auch **Remus' Bride** fürs super - treue Reviews schreiben.

Und auch **Chromoxid**, dafür, dass ich eines ihrer Reviews nicht erwähnt habe. 'unter den Teppich kriech vor Scham'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Badefreuden**

Entsetzt aber vor allen Dingen enttäuscht, faltete Ginny das Pergament und steckte es in ihre Tasche. Durfte so etwas war sein?

„So schlimm ist es doch nun auch nicht." Versuchte Hermine zu beruhigen.

„Du fährst ja auch nach hause", stöhnte Ron.

„Ihr werdet es überleben. Es ist ja nur für ein paar Tage." Hermine gab es nicht auf, ihre Freunde zu beruhigen.

„Ich wüsste zu gerne, wo Mum und Dad sind und warum Harry deshalb auch hier bleiben muss", fragte Ron nachdenklich.

„Nehmt es nicht so schwer. Ich muss los, sonst verpasse ich den Hogwartsexpress. Wir sehen uns am Ende der Ferien." Hermine eilte zu den Kutschen.

Betröppelt standen Ron, Ginny und Harry vor dem großen Tor und sahen schweren Herzens, die Kutschen mit den anderen Schülern, den Weg nach Hogsmead entlang rumpeln. Aus ihnen noch unbekannten Gründen, mussten sie noch einige Tage in der Schule bleiben. - Trotz Ferien! - Mit hängenden Schultern trotteten sie in das Schloss zurück.

xXx

Nach dem Mittagessen gammelten die drei Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum herum. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte Ginny keine Lust mehr bei der Hitze im stickigen Turm zu sitzen.

„Geht einer mit zum Schwimmen?", fragte sie in die Runde.

„Ne, Ginny, ich bewege mich keinen Millimeter", murrte Ron.

Harry gab keine Antwort, er war in seinem Sessel eingeschlafen.

„Dann geh' ich eben allein", maulte Ginny.

Brummelig stieg sie die Stufen zur Schlafkammer hoch. Grinsend holte sie ihren rot-goldenen Bikini hervor. Den hatte ihr Hermine aus der Muggelwelt mitgebracht, so etwas gab es in der Zaubererwelt, so viel sie wusste auch gar nicht. Nachdem sie sich in den Hauch von einem Nichts gezwängt hatte, zog sie die Robe darüber und machte sich auf den Weg zum See.

Am Ufer breitete sie die Robe wie eine Decke im Gras aus und sprach einen Sonnenschutzzauber. Gemütlich legte sie sich auf den Bauch und blickte am Ufer entlang. Doch halt, wer lag denn dort vorne am Ufer? Leider konnte sie das Gesicht nicht erkennen, da der andere Badende mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß. Der Fremde erhob sich und ging zum Wasser.

Wer konnte das nur sein? Es musste ein Junge aus der Abschlussklasse sein, denn er hatte schon einen sehr erwachsenen Körper. Doch wer sollte das sein? Schulterlange, schwarze Haare und eine sehr helle Haut, die sich beinahe unwirklich von seiner schwarzen Badehose abhob.

Ginny wurde neugierig. Scheinbar zufällig schlenderte sie ebenfalls ans Ufer, doch bevor sie etwas sehen konnte, war er untergetaucht. Langsam, watete die junge Hexe ins Wasser. Das kühle Nass reichte ihr gerade bis Mitte Oberschenkel, als der Schwarzhaarige knapp vor ihr auftauchte. Ginny blieb beinahe das Herz stehen. DAS hatte sie nicht erwartet.

„Pro … Professor … Sn … Snape!", stammelte sie und blickte ihren nassen Lehrer an, der nun ebenfalls ziemlich irritiert vor ihr stand.

„Miss Weasley! Was in Merlins Namen machen sie denn noch hier?"

_/ Vor allem, WAS hat sie da bloß an? Wenn man bei so wenig überhaupt von ‚an haben' sprechen kann. – Bei allen Dämonen und ich habe ebenfalls nur eine Badehose an. /_

„Wir … wir bleiben noch einige Tage. Da … da meine Eltern nicht da sind …"

_/ Es ist Snape! Snape in einer knappen, schwarzen Badehose. - Dass DER freiwillig ins Wasser geht. /_

„Ah und da dachten sie, sie könnten sich ihren Tränkemeister mal in der Badehose ansehen.", entgegnete er sarkastisch.

Ginny lief rot an.

„Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass sie sich ins Wasser trauen?", schossen die Gedanken aus ihrem Mund.

_/ Ups, da hab' ich mich gerade ganz schön ins Fettnäpfchen gesetzt. /_

„Wie bitte? Kursiert seit neuestem das Gerücht, ich wäre Wasserscheu?", schnappte er.

_/ Themenwechsel - Ginny – Themenwechsel – Schnell / _

„Gehen sie oft schwimmen?", fragte sie verdächtig schnell.

„Ja, immer wenn keine Schüler da sind.", brummelte er genervt.

„Weshalb nur dann?"

_/ Warum bin ich immer so neugierig? So ziehe ich doch nur das Gespräch in die Länge. Wer unterhält sich schon freiwillig mit Snape/_

„Weil sie keinen Respekt mehr haben, wenn man sich so zeigt.", schnaubte er.

_/ Seit wann bin ich Schülern gegenüber so redselig/_

Ginny lies ihre Augen über seinen Körper gleiten. SO schlecht sah er eigentlich gar nicht aus. Nun ja, die Nase war schon etwas groß, aber dass war schließlich bei vielen Zauberern so. Aber sogar nur mit Badehose bekleidet, war er ein beeindruckender Mann. Doch der Tränkemeister bemerkte Ginnys abschätzende Blicke, seine Augenbraue schoss empor.

„MISS WEASLEY!", donnerte er empört.

_/ Was war DAS denn für ein Blick? Seit wann sieht MICH eine Schülerin SO an? Das geht nicht … Nein … /_

„Ich geh' dann mal schwimmen", nuschelte Ginny in ihren imaginären Bart.

Schnell ging sie an Snape vorbei ins Wasser und schwamm einige Züge von ihm weg.

_/ Ginny Weasley, schäme dich! Starrst Professor Snape an, als ob du noch nie einen Mann gesehen hättest, ähm ... Mann/_

Als Ginny endlich wieder aus dem Wasser kam, war Snape gegangen. Erleichtert setzte sich Ginny in die Sonne.

xXx

Am nächsten Mittag eilte Ginny zum See, in freudiger Erwartung wie sie erschrocken feststellte.

_/ Warum mache ich mir nur solch einen Kopf darum, ob er auch da ist? - Hallo! - Es geht um Snape! Den alten, griesgrämigen Tränkemeister. – Ich verliere langsam den Verstand, da bin ich mir sicher. Komplett durchgeknallt. /_

Am selben Platz wie am Vortag, breitete sie wieder ihre Robe aus und setzte sich darauf. Suchend blickte sie sich um, bis sie ihn im Wasser ausmachte. Einem inneren Drang folgend, ging sie auch ins Wasser. Doch sie war noch keine zwanzig Meter geschwommen, als sich kalte, dünne Finger um ihren Knöchel legten. Verzweifelt versuchte Ginny sich loszustrampeln, doch das Wesen griff nur noch fester zu. Ginny wusste, dass es ein Grindeloh war, der sie da festhielt. Panisch begann sie im Wasser zu planschen. Das Wasserwesen jedoch zog sie unerbittlich in die Tiefe. Das Wasser schlug über ihr zusammen, sie hatte doch gelernt, was zu tun war. Weshalb viel es ihr nur nicht ein? Immer tiefer glitt sie in die Dunkelheit des Sees. Doch dann löste sich der Griff plötzlich. Schnell versuchte sie aufzutauchen.

_/Der Grindeloh ist verschwunden. Merlin sei dank. Schnell nach oben. – NEIN - eine weitere Hand, sie greift nach mir – nein – loslassen – loslassen … /_

Wild um sich schlagend und tretend erreichte die Gryffindor die Wasseroberfläche. Hustend und keuchend rang sie nach Atem.

„Verdammt! Hat man ihnen nicht einmal beigebracht, sich gegen einen Grindeloh zu verteidigen?", schnarrte Snape als er neben ihr auftauchte. „Sie hätten besser gegen ihn gekämpft und nicht gegen mich"

Geschockt sah Ginny, wie Blut aus einer Platzwunde an seiner Augenbraue quoll und sich in seinem nassen Gesicht rasend schnell, großflächig ausbreitete. Sie musste ihn in ihrer Panik getreten haben.

„Das …das …das …", stotterte sie.

„Wenn sie Angst bekommen, können sie ja kämpfen wie eine Löwin.", sagte er beinahe anerkennend. Tastete dann nach der Wunde. „Aber ich befürchte, dass wird ein bleibendes Andenken an sie."

Doch in Ginny brach eine Flutwelle an Emotionen los. Noch vor wenigen Sekunden wäre sie beinahe in den sicheren Tod gezogen worden. Dann hatte sie Snape, ihren Retter, verletzt. - Ihr wurde kalt, sie begann zu zittern, war unfähig sich über Wasser zu halten. Ihre Beine wollten sich einfach nicht bewegen. Das Zittern wurde stärker, nur noch unterbrochen wenn ein Schluchzer ihren Weinkrampf störte.

Hilflos blickte Snape auf die junge Hexe. Was sollte er nur tun? Er konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass sie ertrank. Aber wie sollte er sie anfassen? Oder sollte er sie halten? Womöglich sollte er sie aufmuntern - aber wie? Ginnys Kopf tauchte schon wieder unter. Schnell zerrte er sie abermals hoch, umfasste ihre Taille und zog sie an sich ran. Ihre Arme klammerten sich um seinen Oberkörper und die junge Hexe, in ihrem Nichts als Bademode, schmiegte sich Halt suchend an ihn.

_/ Was soll ich denn jetzt zu ihr sagen? Am Besten versuche ich erst mal das Ufer zu erreichen. /_

Endlich hatten sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen, doch Ginny lies ihn nicht los. Wie ein kleines Äffchen klammerte sie sich an ihn. Verzweiflung stieg in ihm auf.

_/ Severus, das hast du prima hingekriegt. Stehst hier blutüberströmt in einer Badehose am großen See und hältst eine Schülerin im Arm. Die zu allem Überfluss ,auch noch die viele Haut, die sie zeigt, ganz fest an dich drückt - So warm und weich – Denk an Winterstürme, Regenwetter, Minerva, nein besser noch Sybill – Filch - Mist, es hilft nichts. /_

Sanft, beinahe zärtlich strich er ihr über den Rücken, während sich eine zum Glück noch dezente Ausbeulung in seiner Badehose zeigte.

_/ Er ist so warm, so stark, so richtig. Er soll mich nie wieder loslassen. – Doch halt, was tut er da? Er streichelt mich und … nein … oder doch? Spüre ich da eine kleine Erregung? Wer hätte so was gedacht/_

Sie löste ihren Kopf von seiner Brust und blinzelte ihn an. Snape erwiderte den Blick. Ganz langsam versanken sie in den Augen des anderen. Sie in Schwarzen und er in Braunen. Vorsichtig senkte er seinen Kopf und küsste sie sachte, dann fordernder, schließlich leidenschaftlich und sie erwiderte die Küsse willig. In seinem Kopf meldete sich eine kleine, leise Stimme der Vernunft:

_/Severus! Sie ist eine Schülerin! Sie ist ein junges Mädchen! – Verdammt wahrscheinlich ist sie sogar noch Jungfrau. /_

Doch Ginnys Hände fuhren gerade seinen Rücken hinunter und fassten dann seinen Hintern, nicht grob aber doch sehr bestimmt. Erschrocken sah er sie an, in ihren Augen spiegelte sich pure Lust. Er schluckte hart:

_/ Soviel zu dem jungen Mädchen, dass noch Jungfrau ist ... / _

Ginny konnte gar nichts mehr denken. Sie spürte das Verlangen der Hände, die ihren Körper liebkosten und konnte nichts anderes Tun, als diese Leidenschaft zu erwidern.

Die beiden sanken eng umschlungen ins Gras …

xXx

Ginny erwachte. Die Sonne brannte ihr ins Gesicht. Was war geschehen? Weshalb war sie nackt, wer lag da neben ihr? Ebenfalls unbekleidet – SNAPE! Wie Schuppen fiel es ihr von den Augen … nein, eher wie ein ganze Fische. Sie hatte mit Snape geschlafen – ha, was ein Ausdruck! – Sie hatten heißen, hemmungslosen, guten Sex. Doch jetzt schlief er selig an ihren Bauch gekuschelt und sah so friedlich und nett aus.

_/ Ginny, denken, los schnell denken … Einfach gehen? Sich wieder schlafend stellen? Oder … /_

Unwillkürlich strich sie dem Schlafenden sanft durch das noch feuchte Haar und lächelte dabei. Er sah doch sehr verwegen aus, mit dem getrockneten Blut an der Wange. Sie musste grinsen. Er öffnete ebenfalls die Augen, blickte sie glücklich an.

Wurde dann aber anscheinend richtig wach. Schnell setzte er sich auf, wurde sich schlagartig seiner Nacktheit bewusst, lief rot an und zwängte sich ungestüm in seine Badehose. Reichte Ginny mit gesenktem Blick ihr Oberteil und wandte sich ab, bis sie sich ebenfalls angekleidet hatte.

„Miss Weasley, es … es ist … es tut … entschuldigen sie, ich habe mich gehen lassen. Wollen wir das hier einfach vergessen? - Oder möchten sie mich beim Schulleiter melden. Ich werde keine Schwierigkeiten machen", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus

„Was halten sie von einer klassischen, kleinen Erpressung?"

„WAS?"

Er schnellte herum und blickte sie verwundert an. Doch Ginny lächelte freundlich.

„Wie soll diese Erpressung aussehen?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Sie geben mir noch einen Kuss zum Abschied und wir treffen uns morgen wieder hier am See. Abgemacht?"

„Sie wollen noch einmal … also ... mit mir?" Seine Augen zuckten unsicher.

„Schwimmen, ja gerne."

Jetzt hatte sie ihn vollkommen verwirrt. Zerstreut stand er auf.

„Morgen und nur schwimmen, ich werde da sein …", stockte er.

Irritiert ging er los.

„Ja, schwimmen und mal sehen … bis morgen", rief sie hinter ihm her.

Snape zuckte merklich zusammen.

xXx

„Sie halten sich wohl nicht gerne an Vereinbarungen?", begrüßte Ginny am nächsten Nachmittag Snape, als er zum See kam.

„Ich bin doch hier."

„Ich dachte auch an den Abschiedskuss."

„Miss Weasley, wollen sie mich zu ihrem Spielzeug machen?"

„Auf diese vortreffliche Idee bin ich noch gar nicht gekommen. Danke."

_/ Severus du Trottel. Kannst dir ja gleich eine kurze Lederhose anziehen und ihr die Füße küssen – buä, was für ein Gedanke… nicht ich, nein … /_

„Miss Wea …"

„Nein, beruhigen sie sich. Ich möchte nur den gestern versprochenen Abschiedskuss und dass sie den Tag mit mir verbringen."

„Was haben sie davon?"

„Das ist meine Sache!"

„Und was sollen wir den Nachmittag über so tun?", fragte er.

„Wer zuerst im Wasser ist", kreischte Ginny los und stürmte zum Ufer.

Verunsichert glotzte Snape ihr nach, musste dann aber lächeln und spurtete hinterher. Beinahe gleichzeitig schlugen ihre Körper im Wasser ein.

Kaum erschienen ihre Köpfe wieder an der Oberfläche zischte Ginny:

„Wer zuerst an der Insel ist", und schwamm los.

Obwohl Ginny wirklich gut schwimmen konnte und durch das Quidditchtraining sehr fit war, hatte sie Mühe Snape zu folgen. Völlig außer Atem erreichten sie die kleine Insel im See.

Snape lag schwer atmend auf dem Rücken und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Ginny kniete neben im auf allen Vieren und keuchte vor Anstrengung.

„Sie können sehr gut schwimmen, Professor", sagte sie als ihr Atem wieder etwas ruhiger war.

„Danke – Aber bitte sagen sie mir, weshalb sie den Tag mit mir verbringen wollen? Normalerweise versuchen die Schüler so wenig Zeit als möglich mit mir zu verbringen."

„Sonst will ja keiner mit mir schwimmen gehen. Harry und Ron haben ja Besseres zu tun", antwortete sie trotzig.

„Und dann erpressen sie sich einfach eine Begleitung?", amüsiert zuckten seine Mundwinkel.

„Hätten sie ja gesagt, wenn ich sie gefragt hätte?"

„Nach dem was gestern passiert ist? – Ja …", plapperte Snape. Seine Augen weiteten sich.

Ginny war sich sicher, dass er soeben seine Gedanken verraten hatte. Doch seine schwarzen Augen ließen nichts erkennen, ebenso wenig wie sein Gesichtsausdruck.

„Sind sie nur gekommen, in der Hoffnung es könnte sich wiederholen?"

„Welcher Mann würde darauf nicht hoffen? – Aber nein, Miss Weasley, es wird sich nicht wiederholen", sagte er fest.

„Ah!" Kam die kurze Antwort.

Fragend schaute Snape sie an. Doch Ginny lag mittlerweile auf dem Bauch und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Was ‚Ah'?", fragte er deshalb.

Die junge Rothaarige gab keine Antwort. Snape drehte sich auf die Seite und kam mit seinem Gesicht ganz dicht an ihres.

„Was meinten sie mit ‚Ah'?"

Sie konnte seinen Atem auf der haut spüren. Ein leichter Schauer durchfuhr ihren Körper. Gemächlich öffnete sie die Augen und sah in anzüglich an. Snape schluckte schwer.

„Nein! - Miss Weasley …"

Doch die junge Hexe legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust und begann ihn zu streicheln.

„Miss Weas … Ginny … bitte …"

Doch seine Hände liebkosten indessen ihr Gesicht. Ergeben seufzend brach sein Widerstand, als Ginny ihn küsste.

Ihr Liebesspiel wurde heißer als am Vortag. Was beide nicht für vorstellbar gehalten hätten. Eng aneinander geschmiegt lagen sie da.

Als es schon dämmerte hörten sie Harry und Ron am Ufer nach Ginny rufen.

„Ich muss gehen", sagte sie traurig.

„Ich weiß. Sehen wir uns morgen?"

„Wir reisen morgen Vormittag zum Fuchsbau. Professor Dumbledore hat einige Schutzzauber und Banne auf das Haus gelegt um Harry zu schützen. Seine Muggelverwandten wollen ihn nicht mehr aufnehmen und so wird er den Sommer über in Percys altem Zimmer wohnen. - Aber wir können uns doch nach den Ferien wieder sehen, bitte?"

Snapes zärtliches Lächeln lies Ginny dahin schmelzen.

„Aber sicher doch. Alles was du willst", hauchte er in ihr Ohr, „doch jetzt geh' bevor sie herüberkommen. Sonst kannst du mich in Askaban besuchen"

Ginny schwamm schnell zum Ufer um das Misstrauen ihres Bruders und seines Freundes nicht zu wecken.

_/ Snape – ausgerechnet Snape. Oh Merlin, kann ich mich nicht einmal in einen ganz normalen Jungen verlieben/_

xXx

Ginny trat aus dem Kamin in die Küche des Fuchsbaues. Irritiert folgte sie den Blicken von Ron und Harry. Denn Beide standen erstarrt neben ihr und stierten mit offenen Mündern quer durch den Raum.

Dort stand – Snape, und blickte ihr in die Augen. Ginny bemerkte, dass auch sie ihn jetzt unziemlich anstarrte. Also sah sie fragend ihre Mutter an.

„Hallo ihr Lieben. Professor Dumbledore hat Professor Snape als Wache zu uns geschickt. Er wird den Sommer über im Zimmer der Zwillinge wohnen. Falls ein Todesser den Schutz des Hauses durchbrechen sollte, ist Professor Snape als letzte Verteidigungslinie gedacht", sagte ihre Mutter erklärend.

Ginny hörte ihren Bruder maulen und auch Harry gab Unmutslaute von sich, doch ihr Herz hüpfte wie verrückt in ihrer Brust.

Nachdem das Mittagessen verspeist und das Gepäck ausgeräumt war, fragte Ginny ob jemand Interesse hätte mit ihr schwimmen zu gehen. Doch die Jungs hatten wieder keine Lust.

„Aber Ginny Schatz, alleine gehst du mir nicht zum See", sagte Molly Weasley besorgt, „ … Severus, könntest du Ginny nicht begleiten? Am See kannst du bestimmt auch in Ruhe lesen. Nur damit Ginny nichts passiert"

„Wenn es sei muss", murrte der Tränkemeister.

_/ Doch ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ihr nichts passiert, liebe Molly /_

Wenig später gingen Severus und Ginny zum See hinter dem kleinen Wald.

„Du hast gar keine Badehose mit", bemerkte Ginny, als sie unter den großen Bäumen hindurch spazierten.

„Brauche ich denn eine?" Er blieb stehen und zog Ginny an sich heran.

„Nicht für das, was ich vorhabe", wisperte Ginny in sein Ohr.

Eine rothaarige Hexe und ein schwarzhaariger Zauberer verbrachten so einige Sommertage an dem einsamen See. Doch weder seine Bücher noch ihr knapper Bikini wurden im Geringsten benötigt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ich hoffe Euch hat die Story gefallen, besonders Dir Mariacharly. Jetzt habt Ihr erst Mal Ruhe vor mir, denn ich fahre am Wochenende für ca. zwei Wochen weg. Allen einen schönen Sommer / bzw. Urlaub. Loki

Ach ja, vergesst den Reviewknopf nicht.


End file.
